Godzilla, Proyecto monarch
by GMA177
Summary: Universo basado en el monsterverse: el planeta tierra es un lugar lleno de misterios y criaturas, y ahora, con el inminente regreso de los titanes, la vida en la tierra, vera un cambio, monarch, la agencia secreta de criptozoologos estara en el epicentro del conflicto del regreso, de los titanes, y coronar a un rey, para gobernarlos a todos... un rey de los monstruos


Existen muchos tipos de mundos, y desde uno, hubo alguien que logro saltar entre mundos, y crear espejos para viajar a los mismos, este sujeto, llamado starwill el barbado, escribió sobre un mito, el mito de un ser, hay algo a lo que le temian

**Godzilla 2014 Soundtrack - Godzilla!**

y eso es lo que temian seres como tirek o chrysalis temian, a pesar de todo, había una divergencia entre su mundo y otro, una que siempre coincidia, y que en ese mundo existía un ser, uno que no podían vencer, un rey…

y este rey cada que lo intentaban enfrentar, acababa ganando, de hecho el y otros seres de ese mundo conseguían ganar siempre, ese mundo era llamdo tierra, el planeta tierra era un mundo distinto, uno rodeado de criaturas increibles, los dinosauros, las megabestias, ETC, seres que poblaban la tierra, y de todas ellas, los kaiju eran los mas grandes y poderosos, guardianes de la armonia del planeta, y una de las especies mas poderosos era la raza de gojira, las leyendas dicen que las fuerzas de la tierra, viendo como la tierra era azotada por el monstruo zero, crearon a un monstruo tan poderoso que fue capaz de frenar al monstruo zero y al leviatan de la atlantida, salvando a las especies de la tierra, al vencer a ambos, despues de la caida de la tierra, casi todas las especies le dieron a la guardiana de la vida mothra sus propias vidas para que esta le devolviera la vida al planeta, los pocos seres que quedaron, comenzaron de nuevo, con los humanos llegando, los kaiju entraron en letargo, dejandole el cuidado del planeta a los humanos, godzilla a pesar de entregarle a mothra tambien su energia, no murio, entrando en letargo, mothra murio, dejando que su descendencia se encargue de proteger a la tierra, pronto un dia la tierra, sus guardianes, volveran a protegernos

todo lo que se sabe adecuadamente, es que una criatura surgio en 1954, y con eso nos dimos cuenta, que pronto volverian...

Lo despertaron por error, redescubriendo un mundo perdido despues de una guerra masiva, un mundo de bestias, y sobre todo lo descubrieron a el, al rey, y su nombre es…

ゴジラ

GO-JI-RA

GMA presenta:

GODZILLA

Proyecto Monarch

"era el año 1954: la aparicion y descubrimiento en una isla de una criatura apodada como varanus calaestri, un tipo de lagarto de cuello largo –relataba un señor de nacionalidad japonesa -desperto las alertas de diversas organizaciones y gobiernos en secreto, pero tras negar un posible riesgo o incluso su existencia y desafiando a sus supuestos descubridores a llevarlo a tierra firme como evidencia, los descubridores se dan cuenta de los verdaderos propósitos o intenciones de los gobiernos como los de EUA o reino unido, apropiarse de la criatura para sus propios beneficios, temiendo no solo eso, sino que otras criaturas extrañas aparte de varanus puedan ser descubiertas y usadas para propósitos egoístas o inclusive causar un conflicto entre criaturas extrañas y humanos, los descubridores toman la eleccion no solo de fingir la muerte de varanus calaestri, sino que se crea una organización secreta inicialmente gubernamental, semiautónoma, a esta organización se le conoce como... MONARCH"

En la habitación en la que estaban el mismo señor junto a varias otras personas escuchándolo mientras mostraba en un pizarrón electrónico de lo que hablaba, uno de ellos tomo la palabra –DR serisawa, una pregunta, por que los gobiernos de esos países no volvieron a intentar encontrar a varanus?"

"muy buena pregunta mi amigo kite –contesto el doctor serisawa –desafortunadamente no fue por nuestros esfuerzos, sino por la coincidencia de que el varanus estaba en una región conocida como atolón de bikini, eso y que por esa zona, en los mismos años, un submarino nuclear de los rusos, consiguió llegar ahí, pero accidentalmente despertó algo desde una especie de túnel, esa cosa fue levantada y persiguió al submarino, debido a eso, los EUA intentaron destruir al monstruo, lo atrajeron a una zona, la zona de pruebas nucleares del atolón de bikini, asi podrían ocultar como pruebas nucleares los intentos de acabar con el"

"y lo lograron? –pregunto otro de los oyentes, un chico de pelo naranja, el dr serisawa dijo –eso pensaron sunrider, pero… en japon se vio esto"

Inmediatamente con una Tablet indico en la isla de odo, una fotografía, la fotografía tenia a una enorme bestia de escamas dorsales, de 3 hileras, entonces se dieron cuenta que no lo lograron"

"y si no es el? –dijo alguien mas –quiero decir, que tal que eran mas o se equivocaron de criatura?"

"no lo se Nicholas –contesto kite –me inclino mas a que era el"

"y por cierto –pregunto sunrider –como se llamaba o se llama esa criatura?"

"Debido a las clasificaciones que hemos dado aquí, en monarch, su nombre clave –dijo el doctor serisawa –es titanus Gojira"

"Gojira? –pregunto kite, justo en ese momento entro un señor a la habitación, kite saludo –dr Russell"

"por favor kite –contesto riendo el dr Russell –solo dime mark"

"bueno, mark, es bueno verte otra vez –contesto sunrider, mark dijo –yo he descidido llamar a esta criatura también como, Godzilla, y seguramente ya varios de ustedes estarán familiarizados con el incidente de nueva york, la criatura que fue confundida con nuestro titanus gojira, no los culpo, el marinero que lo describió como gojira, lo hizo por que según lo que logro ver, las escamas del monstruo y su rugido eran parecidos a los de la criatura vista en el atolón de bikini y en la isla de odo, asi que quizás este monstruo sea una subespecie de nuestro gojira, asi que el fue llamado titanus zilla, para diferenciarlo de nuestro godzilla, bien doctor serisawa, continue con lo importante, que nuestros chicos ya están ansiosos por empezar"

"muy bien –dijo el doctor serisawa -la ingenieria robotica comenzo a despegar como nunca desde los años 90's, monarch se mantiene en secreto durante mas de 50 años hasta la llegada de los años 2000, el nivel tecnologico es el adecuado y comienza un proyecto defensivo con inclinaciones ofensivas, el proyecto de cyborgs tecnologicos, asi como el proyecto de automatas defensivos, y es aquí cuando entran ustedes"

"nosotros? –pregunto sunrider mirándose sus brazos, era protesis roboticas no muy delgadas, Nicholas descruzaba sus piernas, eran también mecánicas, al igual que su brazo izquierdo, y sunrider golpeaba con su dedo en la mesita en la que estaba sentado, también tenia sus brazos mecanizados aunque en un nivel menor

"si, ustedes –dijo el dr serisawa –llevan años preparándose para poder proteger y contener a las criaturas de este mundo"

Mark en la Tablet mando un par de imágenes al pizarrón y comenzó a hablar

-izquierda: concepto del Inner Frame asi como un diagrama explicativo de este sistema, el torso en color blanco es la parte organica del cuerpo, la secciones en gris son la seccion que es completamente mecanica y/o robotica, la seccion en color cafe en medio del torso son las secciondes de armadura que protegen por dentro al individuo que se ha convertido en cyborg, esta proteccion incluye un casco

-derecha: concepto base para lo que son todos los automatas defensivos de monarch, estos esqueletos pueden ser modificados y variados, pero en general son iguales"

"esos últimos si los se –dijo kite –son los monarch Flag que se encarga de manejar vega de manera directa o indirecta, no?"

"yo que? –dijo repentinamente un holograma de una chica joven y sonriente, kite dijo –no, no te había hablado, dije que tu eres la que directa o indirectamente maneja los flags"

"ahh eso –dijo vega –entonces no me necesitan?"

"no, no en este momento al menos –dijo Nicholas, vega se apeno y contesto –bueno, los veo luego!"

Desapareciendo inmediatamente, el doctor serisawa indicio que lo siguieran y dijo –ahora pasaremos al siguiente paso"

Todos salieron de ahí a una habitación enorme, en esta había varios sujetos con un uniforme y armadura ligera practicando con unos rifles de practica, movimiento, habilidades y armas que pronto podrían llegar a usar, siguiendo al doctor serisawa y a mark hasta llegar a un punto en la habitación en donde estaba un chico pelirrubio, mark lo llamo –hey, Andrew, ven"

"hola papa –dijo Andrew y luego miro al doctor serisawa –DR serisawa, chicos, me alegra verlos"

"a mi también –dijo Nicholas –por cierto, y silver?"

"oh, llegara en unos minutos, esta probando su armadura –dijo Andrew, sunrider dijo –armadura?"

"asi es –contesto serisawa –veras, ya están ustedes listos para usar las armaduras de tercera generación, armaduras especiales para ustedes 3, asi que síganme

Los 3 chicos siguieron a serisawa, a Andrew y a mark, llegando finalmente a un stand donde estaban 3 armaduras curiosas, serisawa indico –bien, sunrider, pasa al frente"

Sunrider dio 2 paso adelante, entonces serisawa señalo la primer armadua y le dijo –esta armadura esta basada en tus paneles solares que patentaste, la apodaron Turn x, debido a que los paneles al abrirse se ven como una X, tienes un cañon de energía capaz de romper muros gruesos y bueno, el resto ya lo conoces, tu diseñaste el sistema sistema solar de la luna"

"asi es pero –dijo sunrider –no crei que funcionara honestamente"

"Nicholas, ven –dijo mark –como eres mas especializado y destacabas mas en lo físico es que se te entrega esta armadura"

la misma tenia una especie de corona o cuernos dorados en el frente, Nicholas esta sorprendido –increible, solo una duda, por que la hicieron asi la armadura?"

"esta y las otras armaduras fueron hechas asi por que –decia el doctor serisawa –al verse con esta apariencia fuerte y feloz, los civiles se sientan mas seguros y confiados, y tanto para que las criaturas, asi como para los terroristas o demas organizaciones con propositos perversos se sientan intimidados por estos guerreros sin cara"

"me gusta –dijo Nicholas sujetando el caso de la armadura –armadura BRB2S, ese es su nombre verdad?"

"Si –dijo mark –esta armadura el bastante modificable, con varios modulos intercambiables para mejorar tus capacidades para los distintos entornos existentes"

Y para ti –dijo serisawa señalando a kite –esta es tu armadura"

kite no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándola y recordando por que tenia esas protesis

"escucha –dijo el DR serisawa –no olvido que por tu esfuerzo de salvar los planos del robo es que teminaste asi, y no me hubiera gustado que acabara asi todo, me gusta pensar que incluso en lo malo, hay algo bueno"

"ese algo esta enfrente de mi –dijo kite acercándose a la misma, entonces llegaron ahí mismo 2 mujeres

"veo que ya están listas no? –pregunto una de ella, kite saludo –illene, me alegro de verte, y a ti también miki"

"kite, también me da gusto verte –contesto la otra chica, miki saegusa, miembro de monarch –me encargue de lo que puede hacer tu armadura, usando mis habilidades de telepatía ayude a diseñar el sistema de aletas, con el cual esas 2 aletas que están en la espalda de la armadura pueden volar, con ayuda de vega"

"ahora si intervengo –dijo de nuevo la holograma apareciéndose desde junto a la armadura –con el enlace en tu caso y mi apoyo, puedes manejarlas a distancia sin tener que dejar de mirar adelante"

"chicos –dijo serisawa –nuestra misión, en este mundo es protegernos de las criaturas que existen aquí, además de proteger a otras criaturas, pues actualmente hay 14 criaturas de la clase titanus, además de gojira, sin olvidar la existencia de otras criaturas mas pequeñas que podrían ser seres parasitarios, peligrosos, y si algún país las libera, si alguna organización inicia una búsqueda por apoderarse de ellos, o algo pasa, si el balance de la tierra se ve afectado, tenemos que actuar para poder ayudar a mantenerlo, durante tanto tiempo, la humanidad le ha hecho daño al planeta, quizás sea momento de ayudar a reestablecerlo"

"papa –llamo una chica atrás de miki e illene, volteando a ver las 2, la chica de pelo café se acerco a su papa a abrazarlo

"madison –dijo mark –que bueno volverte a ver, hace cuanto regresaste?"

"esta mañana, quería darte la sorpresa de haber llegado –contesto madison soltando a su papa, seguido de ello volteo a ver a kite, Nicholas y sunrider–kite, también me da gusto verte otra vez"

"y a mi también madison –dijo kite, mientras madison soltaba a los 3 chicos, volteo a ver las armaduras y pregunto – ya las tienen preparadas entonces?"

"si, ya están listas –dijo Nicholas –puedo probarla?"

.

.

Tokio, japon, en la noche

Un grupo terrorista estaba disparando afuera de un edificio de gobierno, la policía a los lados los intentaba repeler, era claro que las fuerzas de autodefensa deberían acudir, pero cuanto tardarían en lograrlo?

"MAMA!-grito una niña corriendo hacia su madre herida de bala, uno de los tiradores le disparo en la pierna a la pequeña, derribándola

"alto! –grito uno de los oficiales –NO!"

"hay que hacer algo! –dijo uno de los oficiales –necesitamos tirar a matarlos"

"maldición! –grito el comandante de policía –en momentos asi eran en lo que te necesitabamos, verdad Nicholas…?"

Desde el techo cayeron varias piedras grandes a la vez que una figura humanoide de unos 2 metros cayo del techo golpeando con sus pies a uno de los tiradores mientras que al que disparo a la niña lo derribo de un solo golpe con un enorme mazo rematado en punta, con tanta fuerza de impacto que agrieto el sueño del impacto

"mi nombre es Nicholas chiba –decia en su mente –soy miembro de monarch, y mi misión es luchar, por la coexistencia de los seres en la tierra, por los que no pueden defenderse, tengo que pelear, por mi, y por todos ellos"

Es el año 2015, monarch ha estado en secreto casi por 50 años, y ha iniciado una cambio, para el mundo, para la vida en la tierra como la conocemos, es el regreso, de los titanes…

GODZILLA PROYECTO MONARCH

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola a todos, como podrán ver, este es el inicio de una nueva historia, sobre mi kaiju favorito, godzilla, y sobre un universo basado en el universo heisei y el monsterverse, y todo esto para comenzar una historia que se consolido gracias al grupo de Facebook nación monsters y a la película de godzilla KOTM, asi como al fanfic: EQG: La leyenda de tiga, todo eso me inspiro a finalmente darle vida a este proyecto de kaijus y godzilla, asi que ahora a darle con todo chicos, hasta el siguiente capitulo**_


End file.
